


A Wedding Ceremony (Artwork for And Trust Can Tell)

by HeartOfAmethyst



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAmethyst/pseuds/HeartOfAmethyst
Summary: This is my last artwork for a SQSN D:I barely had time this year, poor planning on my part + being a person nearing the end of STEM PhD but I finally made some Swan Queen wedding art?????Anyways, I wanna thank the lovely author for letting me interpret this moment in the story.  I got some input from them on the dresses but I fiddled around with color choices and hairstyles based on the ideas I got.I hope ya'll like it :D  Please go read the fic!  And thanks so much to the organizers who manage to take submissions for so many pieces and planning the reveals!  You are the real MVPs.





	A Wedding Ceremony (Artwork for And Trust Can Tell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And trust can tell.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795297) by [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84). 



 

Details:

Inspired by the wedding ceremony.

Artwork was inked in Copic Multiliners, colored in Copics with white acrylic for highlights on Canson Mixed Media paper.  Editing done in Photoshop CS2.

Time: 5 hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last artwork for a SQSN D:  
> I barely had time this year, poor planning on my part + being a person nearing the end of STEM PhD but I finally made some Swan Queen wedding art?????
> 
> Anyways, I wanna thank the lovely author for letting me interpret this moment in the story. I got some input from them on the dresses but I fiddled around with color choices and hairstyles based on the ideas I got.
> 
> I hope ya'll like it :D Please go read the fic! And thanks so much to the organizers who manage to take submissions for so many pieces and planning the reveals! You are the real MVPs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And trust can tell.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795297) by [LauratheChef84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84/pseuds/LauratheChef84)




End file.
